


My one and only ( kaito/Reader)

by EmiSakuya



Category: kaito shion - Fandom
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, F/M, Fanfiction, kaito Shion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiSakuya/pseuds/EmiSakuya





	1. Chapter 1

(Y/N) POV

It was just another ordinary autumn Friday it was a little misty and quite windy but it was sitll pretty nice weather. I was on my way to school humming (fav/vocaloid song) while I was admiring the beautiful coloured trees. When all of a sudden my new (F/C) scarf was blown away

'Crap that is what you get for daydreaming'

I thought and started to chase after my scarf but it disappeared from my sight and as if that wasn't enough I tripped and twisted my ankle

"Can this day get any worse" I sighted and remembered that it was today we would go on a field trip and it wasn't mandatory but I really wanted to go, but now I guess I'll just go home cuz I can't walk around with an sprained ankle the whole day. I tried to stand up but my ankle wouldn't let me. 

" Ne are you alright ?"

Startled I turned my head to where the deep sexy voice came from and saw a tall handsome man whit lustrous navy blue hair and sparkling sapphire blue eyes and he also had a very long navy blue scarf walking towards me. Wait . . . . . IT's the KAITO SHION FROM VOCALOID OMG OMG OMG ♡○♡. I tried again to stand up but forgot about my ankle so I ended up falling again, but this time there was no impact of the stone cold ground instead I was caught in a warm embrace and I felt lighter and then I realized that kaito had caught me.

"So where do you live?"

~5-10 minutes later inside my house~

Kaito's PoV

"Ne Where do you keep the first aid kit?"I asked when I had set her down on the navy blue sofa in the small but rather comfortable and nice living room

"I-in the bathroom one the shelf to the left of the mirror" she said nervously and I went to fetch it.

"How did you sprain your ankle"  I asked while I was taking care of the injured foot.

"Oh my new (F/C) scarf was blown away by a pretty strong wind gust and when I chased after it I some what manged to trip and twist my ankle" I looked up at her and said

"Is this the scarf ?" And held up a new (F/C) scarf.

(Y/N)'s PoV

"Yes, thank you kaito so much for finding it !!!" I almost shouted happily when I realized that I could feel my cheeks heating up. He looked a little surprised but then he chuckled and gave me my scarf back.

"It's a little bit unfair that you know my name but I don't know yours my rose"

He said whit an almost mocking tone and with a playful smile on his lips. I become a little bit flustered and then I said

"I'm so sorry for not introducing me sooner

My name is (Y/N), (L/N) (Y/N)"

" (Y/N) what a beautiful name you have" 

To hid the fact that I was blushing even more than before I said

" Is there anything i can do to thank you for caring me home and taking care of my ankle"

"no you don't need to do anything to see you smile is enough for me" he said with a small blush on his cheeks

"beside anyone who would have past by would have done the same" 

just as I was about to answer him I could hear Canterella playing

apparently it was kaito's phone he took one look at the display, he sighted, excused himself and went into an other room after some minutes he returned and said 

"it was my family who called and they want me to come home ASAP so good bye my fair lady and hopefully we'll meat again"

"good bye kaito-san and hopefully we will meet again"

and with that he left. 'hopfully' I hopped


	2. Chapter 2 why !?

(A/n) really  sorry for the late update but here it's and I hope you'll enjoy it 

(Y/N) POV

I woke up to the same old but loveable wake up song 'judgment of corruption' and it never fails to make me feel great when I wake up. I swing myself of my bed and falls down on the wood floor because I had forgotten about my ankle and was painfully reminded of it. 'Sight of all days it had to be saturday today ' I clicked my tongue in annoyance and stod up but this time I was more careful.  I limped my way into my rather clean kitchen if I may say so myself and  I made some (fav food) for breakfast. 

"What should I do today ?" I thought out loud.

'maybe I could polish my violin skills a bit or draw something...oh wath ever I'll do both ' 

After when I had eaten my 'not so bad' breakfast  I walked back to my speacy bedroom and picked up my violin. The violin had a dark brown colour and it was my second one this year cuz my first kinda fell down the stairs when my brother was visiting but it was pretty old so it didn't matter much. I put the violin on my shoulder and started to play cantarella which I would preform with on my last day of school.

Kaito PoV 

" ... " 

"KAITO !!! EARTH TO KAITO !!!! Tell me what's bothering you " shouted akaito he was starting to get really annoyed but I paid no mind to him because how would he understand this wierd feeling I have towards (y/n) the feeling of wanting to be close to her to make her happy and to be there for her when she's sad and so much more.

"..." but I hadn't noticed the feeling until after I left because I got this strange feeling of being lonely and wanting to return but I couldn't do that because that would be really awkward.

"This is about that girl (y/n) that you spoke of yesterday isn't it" 

" ! " I almost blushed 

"What a hell kaito stop sitting around and go visit her you know where she lives" akaito said while he was pushing me towards the front door 

"B-but what if she doesn't want to see me " I voiced my concern out loud 

"Kaito she knew your name before you told her about it and you carried her home when she had hurt her fot, why wouldn't she want to see you now go but be home before dinner" he mey have got a point there and then he pushed me one last time through the door. I knew that akaito wouldn't open the door so I began walking to (y/n) with my heart beating like crazy for some reason.

10-15 min later in front of  (y/n)'s door.

Cliffhanger 

(A/n)

Do you have any ideas 

cuz I'm not to sure on how to continue from here so I would appreciate some help


End file.
